


Human

by edgeloaf



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, New Danganronpa V3
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sexual assault/rape trauma mention, trigger warning, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeloaf/pseuds/edgeloaf
Summary: When Shuichi suffers from a traumatic experience and tries to cope, Kaito and Kokichi come to the rescue to save Saihara from his own thoughts.(RAPE MENTION WARNING, THIS IS A VENT/COMFORT FIC - AND THERE ARE NO GRAPHIC DEPECTIONS OF THE SEXUAL ASSULT ((just a vague mention)) ENJOY I GUESS?)





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> (RAPE MENTION WARNING, THIS IS A VENT/COMFORT FIC - AND THERE ARE NO GRAPHIC DEPECTIONS OF THE SEXUAL ASSULT ((just a vague mention)) ENJOY I GUESS?)

Shuichi never thought he would’ve felt such pain. No, nothing physical. It wasn’t a pain that stung, or ached. No, no.

 

It was the type of pain that felt so excruciating that it became nothing but numbing prickles on your skin.

 

The disgust with himself is what caused this pain.

 

He sat on his bed, his body dripping from the recent shower. He didn’t bother drying off, and let himself sit there and shiver.

 

The chilling cool air was a nice distraction from his thoughts.

 

The thoughts that replayed the scene of what caused his pain over and over.

 

The scene where he felt those strong unwanted hands all over his body. Touching him in the places he hated most.

 

His own soft pleading always echoed in his ears. The words with the pleading tone for those hands not to touch him.

 

But they did anyway.

 

The words the owner of those hands said still wrapped around his mind like a snake and constricted, taking any chance of breathing .

 

And so he was forced to suffocate in the moment. Drowning in false proclamations of love and promises, both his own and what he thought to be his love.

 

But no love would ever cause such pain. The pain of hating your own skin and all the marks on it.

 

Tears swelled into Shuichi’s eyes, as he continued to shiver. He didn’t bother for a blanket. But maybe the cold wasn’t enough.

 

It wasn’t enough. Nothing would ever be enough to fix him.

 

Perhaps those hands did cause more than just twisted lust with a mix of self hatred.

 

They also caused ancient thoughts of suicide and self harm to creep in. Thoughts he had begun to think had been banished from his mind forever.

 

Would this pain ever end?

 

Who could help him?

 

Who would even want to help someone like him?

 

A disgusting pitiful pig, not worthy of being called a human, he thought, who deserved nothing but the pain he was feeling.

 

He was wrong, though. Very wrong. He deserved better than this.

 

Shuichi’s eyes widened when he felt two pairs of arms around his quaking body.

 

One pair of the arms, small and frail. While the other was strong and firm. Two different individuals there to comfort him.

 

He couldn’t recognize these people until he looked up with his hazel eyes, that were red and puffy.

 

Kokichi Ouma, the small male, was avoiding eye contact. He simply rested his arms around Shuichi’s larger frame over his shoulders, and had his eyes looking at anything but Shuichi.

 

The other, his best friend. Kaito Momota, the confident and strong male, was holding Shuichi with a protective, yet sad embrace. His eyes matched this solemn moment, staring down at his ‘side kick.’

 

The look in his eyes was not pity for Shuichi. He didn’t pity his side kick, because he knew how strong Shuichi was.

 

What was in his eyes was a promise. A promise to always be there to hold Shuichi when he needed it.

 

When he needed the feeling of love and comfort. To be reminded that he was indeed human, and that he indeed deserved care.

 

“...Its okay.” Kokichi spoke up, his usual tone was gone this time. It was replaced with what Shuichi thought might’ve been a sincere one.

 

“I know, I know what you’re thinking.” Ouma went on, as Kaito let him speak.

 

Momota wasn’t as good with words, especially those of comfort for a sensitive situation. It seems like they planned this.

 

“You think you don’t deserve this. You clutch the belief that somehow, what had happened was your fault.” The leader went on, and finally decided to face Shuichi.

 

Saihara choked back a sob, biting his quivering lip as his eyes held Kokichi’s honest gaze.

 

  
“But I promise this isn’t a lie when I say that...it really wasn’t your fault. This..this trauma ..you tried to prevent it. You did what you could...” Kokichi went on, his voice choking.

 

“We’re proud of you for being here , and being strong as ever, Shu-chan.” He whispered.

 

There was a long pause as Shuichi couldn’t handle it. He bursted into a fit of sobbing, and the pain that iced his heart and mind stung more than ever. But...it was different somehow.

 

“It’s okay to feel this way, Shuichi.” Kaito butt in, earning a surprised glance from the two males.

 

His solemn violet eyes never moved away from the detective, as he continued on.

 

“Um...It’s okay to feel these emotions..ya know...the bad ones, the good ones...” He said.

 

“But never forget...what happened doesn’t make you any less of a person.” Kaito said.

 

“You are human.”

 

Shuichi only sobbed harder at these words. The pain hurt more than ever now, but...it was the type of pain comparable to what you feel when you’re cleaning a fresh wound.

 

It hurts to clean it and tend to the wound. It hurts a lot, but you know that... it’ll heal one day.

 

These feelings of  
pain, despair, hatred, disgust..and the slight taste of hope...

 

They’re what make you a person.

 

Despite the trauma, you are a real person, who can feel and be free.

 

You are human.

 

“...Thank you...”

**Author's Note:**

> I created this for coping purposes. But I also made it to remind those who have gone through this that...you are human. How you feel is valid, and you are so so strong for being here. 
> 
> I’m proud of you.


End file.
